Hobbit Imagines
by Twelvepercentt
Summary: Mostly Fili, Kili and Thorin. (Go to my tumblr account @hornballfics to get Aidan and all his character's imagines and fics too! I also post quicker on there than here!)
1. Fili Imagine: Part 1 of 2

The gentle rocking of the pony's steps were starting to send you to sleep, the company had been riding along for almost 10 hours across the rough terrain. As the sun set over the distant hills, a cold wind started to pick up. You pulled out your gloves that Fili had given to you before the company had set off a few months ago.

"You're welcome." Fili said, riding up beside you.

"I am a size medium in gloves, not extra large." You said, playfully lifting up your gloves, the tips of them folding over where you fingers did not fill.

He gave you a pout face, "Well maybe when we stop, I can hold you hands instead." He said with a wink.

Your stomach twisted, responding with a low "Sure.", not knowing how else to respond without stuttering. You had always been fairly confident with yourself around others, but Fili was all too well at making your cheeks burn red, and you were pretty sure he knew it, even when you hid it. You knew he was only joking around, knowing you wouldn't take offense to his gestures since you were close friends. But his teasing did seem to have some truth behind it at times.

After another 30 minutes of riding in the cold wind, Thorin and Gandalf found a small cave in the side of a huge rock formation.

"Aye lass, go tie down the ponies with Bofur!" Dwalin said as the company settled in. You walked out side to start securing the ropes. You smiled to yourself at the sound of the dwarves singing lowly in the near cave. You looked around for Bofur, who was supposed to be helping you, but he wasn't in sight. You shrugged your shoulders and went deeper into the near forest to grab a pony that had wondered off a bit. A warm hand suddenly wrapped around your mouth and another around your waist, holding you taut against the subject's front. You didn't struggle though, recognizing the honey scent of Fili.

"You should fight back, ya'know." He said, moving the hand on your waist to your hips, his thumb tracing small circles, "I could be dangerous." Whispering the last part softly into your ear. You focused on your breathing, pulling away from his grip.

"Tease." You say, grabbing the rope of the strayed pony. "As if you'd do anything." Silently hoping that he would finally just push you against a tree and take you, but he just laughed, walking along side you back to the other secured ponies. "Where is Bofur?" You ask.

"I told him I'd help you." He said, pulling the rope of the pony you had and securing it himself. "You're still shivering, here." He held out his over coat.

"Thanks Fee, but I'll be fine once we are by the fire inside" you said.

"Sorry lass, no fire tonight. Thorin doesn't want to draw attention since the last time we were attacked in a cave." He said, taking your arms and putting them through his coat. "But you can snuggle with me if ya like." He said, tilting his head with a smirk. "I don't bit, unless you ask of course." He spun around and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

"Okay womanizer." you said, laughing his suggestive statements off.

"Only for you, love." He said, turning slightly to give you a genuine Fili smile. Before you could respond, you both enter the cave and Kili was on top of Fili, joking about with the other dwarves. You walked over to Balin, who was serving soup to all the dwarves, and sat down. Everyone settled down pretty quick, tired from the day's work, and started to tell stories of their great ancestors. You laid against the cave's wall, closing your eyes as Balin's soft voice spoke of grand heroic acts he'd seen in his lifetime. After a while, you peek over to Fili, wondering if the invitation to cuddle was still open. He was already staring at you intently. You quickly closed your eyes, but you'd be a fool to think he hadn't seen. Balin's voice finally stopped, and Throin told everyone to go to sleep, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to the company's whereabouts to outsiders. You moved over to a groove in the cave, trying to seclude yourself as best as possible. Most of the dwarves tossed in their sleep, only a few weeks ago, you obtained quiet an impressive black eye from Bombur's foot. You nuzzled your nose into the fur of Fili's coat, enjoying the scent it let off.

After everyone seemed to be asleep, you heard movement close behind you.

"Y/n, I'm awfully lonely and cold over there. Could I join you?" You heard Fili lightly whisper, as for only you to hear.

"If you behave Fili." You said, smiling back to him as you moved over to allow him room.

"I was just playing with you lass, I know you like it." Fili says, scooting up beside you. You start to retort back, but decide to just lay your head on his chest. He wraps his arms around your body, pushing you two closer. One of his hands rested on your hip, lightly moving his thumb up and down once again.

"Goodnight tease." You said, hearing a deep laugh against your head.

"Goodnight y/n." He said, giving you a quick kiss of the top of your head.

You wake up in the morning to the sound of Kili's voice, "Rise and shine, lovebird." You give him a confused look, forgetting for a moment who'd slept with you last night, seeing as he wasn't beside you anymore. Kili rolled his eyes and helped you up onto your feet. "So was he warm?" Kili whispered, giving you his cheeky smirk. You suddenly remembered,

"Oh get over it Kili, nothing has happened nor will. He was just cold since I had his coat." You said, leaning down to pick up your small bag.

"We'll see about that." He replied, you felt nervous as to what he meant. As you went to head out of the cave to join the rest of the company that was all already outside, Kili's foot slipped in front of you. You try to regain your balance quickly, but Kili had already wrapped both his arms around your waist tightly.

"What the he-" You began to say before Kili cut you off by pushing his finger to your lips.

"You can thank me later." Kili whispered closely to your ear, giving a light chuckle.

"Kili! Thorin told you to help him load the bags onto the ponies." You heard Fili's stern voice, unable to see him until Kili let you go. Fili's cold gaze stayed on his brother until he had left the cave, shrugging off the pat on his shoulder that his brother gave him.

You began to explain as he shifted his gaze, now not as stern, but still with fire behind it, to you. "He was just catching me, I had trip-"

"We lost three ponies in the night, we suppose it may have been a wild beast, thankfully it didn't track in here." Fili said, dismissing your explanation, causing you to pout a little at his lack of patience. "Bilbo is riding with Bofur, Ori with Dori, and you with me." He said, turning towards the exit, "Oh, and I need my coat back." He said with slight disdain.

You cursed Kili, wondering what you should be thanking him for right now as you followed Fili's stiff form outside.

_To be continued ~_


	2. Kili Imagine

Imagine Kili getting jealous of another person dancing with you.

Warnings - slight reference to sexual acts, but nothing explicit.

You pull up your dress, looking into the mirror with a smile. Kili had given this to you as a present, he knew it was your favorite color. It is rather tight, but you want to let Kili know you appreciate his gesture.

"Are you ready?" Your friend from the other room calls out. You touch up your hair and head out to the party. As you walk in, you search for Kili, upset that you even bother. Kili would be with a lady of high social status. You finally spot him, standing at the food bar with a very tall and slender woman. Your stomach turns, you knew it would hurt, seeing him with someone else was not something new. Though every time you looked, you secretly hoped that that time, there wouldn't be another girl on his arm.

You sit at a table, your friends slowly heading out one by one to the dance floor, until you're the last one there. You watch everyone dance, enjoying their happy faces. You notice that Kili isn't amongst them, looking around, you spot him sitting with that woman on his lap across the room. She seems to be talking a lot, while also running her hands from his chest all the way to his belt then back up, to your dismay. You roll your eyes, glancing back to the dance floor. You start to feel better when you see Bombur trying to do the Dougie (yes, that exists in Middle Earth too).

"My lady, that is a beautiful laugh, it would be a shame for no one to be around to enjoy it." You hear a deep, sultry voice speak from behind you. Turning, you are faced with a handsome, tall dwarf. His blonde locks groomed smoothly into multiple braids. He bows, "Cain, at your service. Would you like to join me for a dance?"

"Y/n, at yours." You say, offering him your best smile. You almost start to tell him goodbye, but you see the woman draped around Kili in your peripheral. "I would like to take you up on your offer." You say, building up some courage.

He smiles, holding out his hand to help you up. He then leads you out to the middle of the dance floor. He places a hand on your lower back, pushing you against him, causing you to blush. He tells a few jokes, eliciting laughter from you. You begin to fully enjoy his presence, almost forgetting the other dwarf who always clouded your thoughts.

"Why did you come alone?" Cain asks, continuing to lead you in a soft dance.

"He had someone else." I say.

"Whoever this may be, he is a fool." Cain says, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. You turn red, laughing it off. You glance past Cain, sensing something glaring at you. If looks could kill, you were sure Cain would be 6 feet under at this moment. Kili was the opposite of his usual relaxed demeanor. He shifts his gaze to you, causing your stomach to twist with his intense look. You quickly look back to Cain.

"Something wrong?" Cain asks.

"No, just remembered something I was supposed to do today. Really no big deal." You reply a little too quickly. You couldn't believe that Kili could be 40 feet away from you and still have this strong of an effect on you.

"Do you need to leave?" Cain asked.

"No, it's fine." You smile up at him.

"Then let me take you to try this wine, you will not believe how great it is." He says with a huge grin, grabbing your hand to lead you to the food bar. He stops at a table near the bar, holding a chair open for you. You sit down as he walks off to stand in the line.

A few moments pass by, and you see Kili walk up to Cain. His back is turned to you, disabling you to see what was going on. They walk off out of the room, you get up quickly to follow behind.

You open the door slightly, looking down the hall, but no one is in sight. You hear voices coming from a near by door, and walk over to it, pushing your ear flat against the door.

"What is your idea with her?" Kili says, his voice more stern than you'd ever heard before.

"What is your problem? It's not like she is yours!" Cain says.

"Yes she is. I am in love with her, something a filth like you could have no clue of." You hear Kili reply, causing your breath to stop momentarily. You slid down the door until you are on you knees. Your eyes tear up slightly, hearing him say that was something you'd known you would never hear.

"Then why was another girl sat on your lap? Doesn't seem like any love I've ever seen" Cain says.

"My uncle wanted me with someone of higher social class for the party, he forced me!" Kili replies.

"Well I saw her alone, so I asked her to the dance floor. And by the end of the night, she'll be in my bed, not yours." Cain says. You heat up immediately, the nerve of him.

"She wouldn't lay with someone she just met, she has more honor and self worth than the two of us combined!" Kili yells at Cain.

"I'll be thinking of that when I am inside her tonight." Cain spits back at him.

You hear a load thud, then the sound of furniture being knocked around. You realize what is going on and you open the door to see Kili on top of Cain, holding his neck as Cain tries to punch him.

"Stop!" You yell.

Both of them turn to look at you, shock evident on their faces.

"Cain, you may leave. I would prefer if you are never in my presence again." You say, giving him a disdainful look. Kili quickly grabs him by the collar, then leads him to the door, giving him a hard push out. He shuts the door and locks it, then turns to you.

"How much did you hear of that conversation?" Kili asks, his voice considerably softer than before.

"I heard all of it Kili." You say, looking down, unable to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, that filth, I will make sure he will never come around you again." He says, stepping towards you and wrapping you in a tight hug, his hair tickling your nose.

"I am in love with you too." You whisper so low, that you think for a few moments that he didn't hear you. He lifts your head, causing you to have to meet his stare. He leans in and kisses you on the lips tenderly. He pulls away slightly,

"How was that?" He asks with a slight giggle.

"Let me think, I've had better." You both laugh, knowing that was your first kiss.

"May I spend the rest of my life listening to that laugh and watching your cheeks burn bright red?" Kili asks, leaning in for another kiss.

"I think we can make that happen." You close the gap.

After a few minutes, he asks, "Y/n, would you allow me the honor of a dance?" He asks, giving you his signature smirk.

"I suppose so." You say, teasing him.

He lays a hand on either side of your waist, beginning to spin you both around slowly with the sound of the party in the background.

"I love you." you say.

"I love you too."


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I will not longer be posting to fanfic . net... for updates on my fics please go to my

**Fanfiction Tumblr Account - HornBallFics**

or

**AO3 Account - TwelvePercentt**

The second part of the Fili fic has been uploaded to those accounts :)


End file.
